Tornado of Souls
by SoulPolaris
Summary: En una misión en solitario Natsu se encuentra con Sting y Yukino quienes a su vez se encuentran con un extraño sujeto que tiene un odio irrracionable contra Sting y que revelará varias cosas del futuro de Salamander y otras personas de Fairy Tail. ¿Quién será aquél extraño muchacho? ¿Qué relación tiene con Natsu y Sting?. Parejas: Nalu, Nerza, Stiyu, YukinoxOC y otras más.


_**BUENO, AQUÍ COMIENZO UN NUEVO FIC, MI SEGUNDO, PARA SER EXACTO, EL OTRO FIC LO ACTUALIZARÉ PRONTO, MAÑANA POSIBLEMENTE, SIN MÁS QUE DECIR HE AQUÍ EL FIC**_

_**NO SOY DUEÑO DE FAIRY TAIL.**_

**PRÓLOGO**

**Magnolia**

Era un día nublado en Magnolia, el gremio Fairy Tail se encontraba aburrido, no había peleas, fiestas o algo entretenido que hacer, bueno, eso según Dragneel, muchas personas hablaban tranquilamente otros simplemente bebían y comían tranquilamente, Gray estaba de misión con Juvia cerca de Crocus y según Juvia iban a tardar un poco en regresar… quién sabe porque.

Lucy hablaba animadamente con Levy, Erza y Lisanna, Natsu bufó cuando vio que ni siquiera Happy le hacía compañía ya que el exceed había salido con Wendy y Charlee a una misión a Hargeon.

Mirajane se acercó a Natsu intentando sacar plática.

-Hey Natsu, ¿Por qué tan callado?-preguntó inocentemente Mirajane al Dragneel que apenas y abrió un ojo ante la cuestión.

-Esto está muy aburrido, odio admitirlo pero el culo de hielo hace falta para que sea mi saco de boxeo, Lucy y Erza no se cansan de hablar, Happy se fue con Wendy y Charlee, en fin, nada que hacer con nadie-respondió Natsu.

-Bueno, ¿Y si vas a alguna misión tú solo?-sugirió Mirajane.

-¿Yo solo? Hmm… tal vez, pero no creo que haya misiones entretenidas, es mejor cuando vas acompañado… ¿Y si me acompañas a la misión?-contestó ilucionado Natsu.

-Lo siento, tengo mucho trabajo, pero… invita a Nab o a Max a ir contigo, no lo sé, tal vez se conozcan todavía más-opinó MIrajane

-Nah, serán una carga en el equipo, peor que Lucy…- murmuró esto último y de repente se escuchó un grito por parte de la maga estelar mandando al demonio a Natsu que rió por lo bajo

-No seas grosero, bueno , yo intenté ayudar pero eres muy necio, haz lo que quieras, me voy, tengo que seguir trabajando-se despidió Mirajane con la mano y salir con una orden de comida.

Natsu suspiró y vio la tabla de misiones… tal vez… sólo tal vez intentaría ir a una Misión sin nadie más que él y solo él por primera vez, es decir, es Natsu después de todo, ¿Qué tanta es la probabilidad de que pierda o falle la misión?

Con ese pensamiento en mente se dirigió a la tabla de misiones y escogió una al azar y sin fijarse en los detalles y partió…

**Sabertooth**

El dragon slayer blanco Sting Eucliffe estaba en la puerta de su gremio (del cual ahora era el maestro) esperando a la maga estelar Yukino para ir a misión.

Bufó al empezar a aburrirse de esperar a Yukino, así que empezó su marcha fuera del gremio y minutos después escuchó unos gritos agudos de la maga estelar que venía corriendo detrás de él para alcanzarlo.

-S..Sting-sama… e-espere… por favor- decía cansada Yukino mientras se ponía a la par de el Dragon Slayer quien la miró de reojo y le sonrió

-No te preocupes, no te iba a dejar, es sólo que tardabas mucho y quería empezar cuanto antes-mencionó Eucliffe.

-¿Por qué es tan importante esta misión Sting-sama?-preguntó dudosa Yukino ya que lo único que sabía era que tenían que ir a una montaña cerca del sur de Fiore y encontrar un nido de un monstro a investigar, ya que muchas personas de los alrededores habían estado desapareciendo de la nada, y se rumoreaba que un monstro bajaba de los cielos y los capturaba.

-Bueno, como sabes, me crió Weisslogia en un nido de dragón, y bueno, al lugar donde vamos parece ser el mismo donde fui criado, así que me trae recuerdos y quiero ver si por pura casualidad no logré matar a Weisslogia y está vivo… ahí- dijo sonriendo y bajando la mirada.

-Y-ya veo…- contestó dudosa Yukino- ¿Y por qué tenía que venir yo?-preguntó Yukino.

-Báh, no paras de hacer preguntas, bueno, entraste al gremio con mi condición, ser mi secretaria, y quiero que tomes notas cuando hayamos llegado-contestó sonriente y guiñándole el ojo, a lo cual Yukino se sonrojó.

**Magnolia, el futuro**

Al igual que en el presente, el día estaba nublado, 3 personas estaban en el cementerio de Magnolia, una mujer y dos hombres, un hombre que lo tapaba una capucha abrazaba a la otra mujer mientras el otro hombre que parecía más joven que el primero apretaba fuerte sus puños y dejaba escapar varias lágrimas.

-Quiero hacerlo…-dijo con determinación el chico de unos 18 años- tengo que ir, es decir, padre, no puedes dejar que esto pase, maldición- no pudo más y se agachó a seguir llorando.

-Por supuesto que no, es peligroso, además, no sabes las complejidades de viajar en el tiempo- Dijo con fuerza el hombre mayor que intentaba soportar las lágrimas mientras abrazaba a la mujer.

-Él lo hizo, y no ha cambiado nada de nuestro presente, maldición, es obvio a quien prefieres-gritó con dureza el joven, mientras que la mujer seguía llorando, ahora con más fuerza.

-Es imposible elegir entre dos hijos, así que guarda silencio, que él no tiene la dicha de tenernos a su lado- contraatacó el adulto.

Hubo un silencio… mientras que la mujer dejaba de gimotear y recuperaba la cordura.

-Si quiere ir… que vaya… no creo que nada cambie…-dijo la mujer al hombre.

-Tú cállate, zorra, no estés tan segura, en cuanto se revele la verdad todo irá bien-dijo el joven.

-Piénsalo detenidamente, Ryuuta, ¿Y si en vez de mejorar, empeora la situación?- preguntó el hombre a Ryuuta.

-Valdrá le pena haber intentado abrirte los ojos a tiempo y salvar nuestras vidas-dijo cortante Ryuuta mientras se acercaba a la mujer- Dame la llave-exigió a la mujer.

Ella extendió el brazo con una llave estelar plateada, el hombre apretó mandíbula.

-Ábrete, puerta del tiempo, Horologrium-dijo Ryuuta y después de una nube de humo salió el conocido reloj.

El muchacho entró y pronunció un conjuro en voz baja, mientras un círculo mágico se formó debajo de Horologrium y empezaba a tragárselo.

-Cuídate… hijo…-dijo el hombre soportando las lágrimas

-Lo haré- dijo él antes de desaparecer junto con el espíritu.

El hombre y la mujer se vieron y sin decir palabra alguna se abrazaron y se fueron del lúgubre lugar.

_**AQUÍ TERMINA EL PRÓLOGO, MAÑANA O MÁS TARDE SUBO EL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO, ASÍ COMO EL TERCERO DE MI OTRO FIC "SET THE WORLD AFIRE" MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS QUE SE HAN TOMADO LA MOLESTIA DE LEERLO, Y SI ALGUIEN PUDIERA DECIRME COMO CAMBIAR LA IMAGEN DE CADA FIC LE AGRADECERÍA MUCHÍSIMO :D**_


End file.
